The Vampires' Witch
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Post Daddy Issues.What if it was Bonnie who saved the vampires from the dogs instead of Jonas? Characters may be a bit OOC. Sorry about that. You've been warned. Bamon fans? I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The busy atmosphere along with the upbeat music heard in the Mystic Grill didn't cover up the underline tension that came from the direction Elena and her uncle/father John stood. Bonnie was having a burger with Jeremy when she saw the confrontation between the two and she couldn't believe he was back and trying to be Elena's dad. Protecting her? Bonnie wasn't sure who to trust, who to believe but she knew one thing. She needed to keep her sister safe and that meant working alongside the Salvatore brothers and being weary of John, the warlocks, and the werewolves, which now included Tyler. She was devastated at the turn of events her life had taken. It wasn't fair but she knew that sometimes life threw you curve balls and she just had to take it one at a time. Right now she had to see what was bothering Elena so she told Jeremy she had to go talk to his sister and left his side.

"Hey you okay?" Bonnie asked a pissed off Elena.

"No, Damon and Stefan are off searching for Caroline who's captured,-" and Bonnie didn't let her finish the sentence. She grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and ran towards the door. _Caroline is captured_, by _who_? Bonnie didn't know but she wasn't willing to lose her. When she passed Jeremy she heard Elena call her name but she ignored it and told Jeremy to take her home and not to let her out of his sight. Elena wasn't her only sister in this, so was Caroline even if she was a vampire. Caroline needed her right now.

Surprisingly Jeremy did what she asked and when she was out the doors of the Mystic Grill she was dialing Damon's phone number since Stefan wasn't answering.

"Little witch… right now isn't a good time. But if you're willing to come fight some werewolves who have been torturing Blondie, I'd be more than happy to see those judgy little eyes as you help me kill them," Damon said when he answered his phone. He gave her directions as to their location and she drove as fast as she could. _I'm going to kill them_ was the first thought to pop into her head as dread filled her being and then tears filled her eyes at the thought of Caroline, one of her best friends, a girl she considered her sister, being tortured. It didn't matter that she was a vampire, right now she wanted to save her. When she pulled up into a clearing where she saw a truck and an RV and heard grunts and growls she knew she was in the right place.

As she ran into the scene she began to project the aneurysm she grew to be a master of after giving one to Damon almost every time she saw him on every stranger she saw. She walked deeper into the clearing she saw the girl she knew was a werewolf holding Caroline against the RV with a gun to the back of her neck and Tyler just staring at her doing nothing. The asshole was going to let Caroline die after everything Caroline had done for him! She looked over and saw a man over Damon with a steak in his hand ready to kill him and Stefan with a steak on his side. She made sure those holding down her friends, because yes she considered even Damon one of her own, that they felt the most pain. They all fell to their knee's screaming in agonizing pain and then passed out. Damon, Stefan and Caroline made their way over to her and all Bonnie could do was leap into Caroline's arms and hold her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and Caroline sobbed but nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Damon said and when Bonnie's green orbs met Damon's blue one's he gave her a nod and they shared a connection of sorts. It wasn't a friendship, nowhere near it, but it was an alliance. And like her grams once told her, a witch will protect her own. These vampires were her friends and allies.

"Bonnie?" came Tyler's voice from where the bitch who tried to kill Caroline layed.

Anger heated her blood at the sound of his voice and although she heard Stefan's protest, she stalked over to the guy she once considered her friend and out of nowhere she felt a surge of power run through her.

"You were going to let her kill Caroline you filthy dog!" she screamed as she swung her hand casting him against the RV creating a huge dent on the side of it. "After everything Caroline did for you, YOU WERE GOING TO WATCH HER DIE!" she screamed and Tyler's fear-filled eyes widen.

"I didn't know what to do Bonnie. I don't know who I could trust!" he screamed and then looked over Bonnie's shoulder to where Caroline stood in Stefan's arms. "I'm sorry Caroline, I just don't know who to believe!" he exclaimed making Bonnie's anger peak and she gave him an aneurysm that made him fall limp to the ground passed out along with the rest of his pack of dogs.

She felt two hands on her shoulders that rubbed her biceps up and down. "I knew you were a sadistic little witch," his teasing voice filled her ear as he pulled her away towards her car. She leaned into Damon's body after using up so much power in that little stunt with Tyler.

"I didn't know I could do that," she managed to whisper as they made it to her car.

"A wise woman once said that worry and anger fuel a witch's power" were Damon's words and Bonnie felt a jab at her heart because that was exactly what grams once told her. She had forgotten about that. Damon's arms tightened around her and she couldn't help but feel protected. Bonnie had left the vehicle on so after Damon helped her into the back seat he slipped behind the wheel. Once Stefan placed Caroline in the back as well he settled himself in the passenger seat and they made their way back into town. Bonnie reached over and pulled Caroline to her and just held her as the blonde vampire sobbed into Bonnie's arms. They drove in silence to Caroline's home and when they arrived Stefan helped Caroline out and Bonnie was pulled aside by Damon.

"I know you saved us for Elena, but what you did tonight-" he started but she looked away shaking her head.

"What I did tonight has nothing to do with Elena. I did it to save my friends Damon," she whispered and looked up to meet his gaze. "When you asked me at the hospital if you gave Caroline your blood if we'd be good I knew I didn't have say yes because you would do it for Elena. You didn't want to be good with me; you wanted to be that good guy in her eyes. I don't need you to be a good guy, I need you to be straight with me and we'll be good. You've been yourself. This isn't about bad versus good. This is about my friends and my enemies. You're my friend right now Damon and I'll be damned if a bunch of dogs kill you," she whispered and then a sarcastic smirk graced her lips. "Maybe you're right. I might be a little sadistic, because if you died who would I torture with my little headaches?" she teased as she turned around and sashayed towards Caroline's house where she saw Stefan leaning against a pillar with a smile on his face. Her green eyes met his hazel ones and she knew he heard what she had told his brother. He mouthed _Thank you_ to her as she grew closer to the house. As she passed his side and reached over and gave him hand a little squeeze and kept walking. Before she could enter Damon was in front of her with a conflicted look in his eyes.

"I'm not good," he seethed.

"I know that," she whispered back trying to search his eyes.

"It's my fault your grams is dead," he provoked causing her heart to constrict. The thought of her grandmother; lifeless on the bed and the pain she had felt made her look away from him and to the ground.

"And I'll never forget that but Damon," she whispered as she looked back to meet his gaze and reached out to grab his hand. "Sometimes who you are now matters more than who you were then." With that she left his side and made her way inside where she walked up to Caroline's room. When she walked in all thoughts of the sadness and emptiness she saw in Damon's eyes vanished at the sight of her friend curled up on her bed.

"Bonnie," came the hushed plea from her best friend and Bonnie went to her and laid down next to her holding her tight. She knew that Damon may not be an angel, that Caroline has killed several people, but they were the ones she could trust on when she was in a bind and they could trust her to come for them whenever she could.

"I'm here Car, I'm not going anywhere," Bonnie whispered as she rubbed Caroline's back and they fell asleep like that. A weeping vampire and a sorrow-filled witch brought closer together because of a war that Bonnie was caught in the middle of but the side in which she was on was clear. She was a the vampire's witch, as long as said vampires was this lovely blonde and the two Salvatore brothers.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know I know… I shouldn't have started this new story but after all my screaming and jumping around last night because of the episode I couldn't help myself. I mean … I think Jeremy/Bonnie is cute and it's growing on me but I'm a diehard Bamon fan. And when Jonas came and saved C/S/D… I wished it was Bonnie! Which was why I wrote this up. Just a one shot.

Now another thing. I hate how Elena was always like "be a better man" WTF! First of all … I'll take my Damon homicidal and sexy to go please. I mean… if Damon killed me … well what a way to go… LOL anyways… I digress… I believe he was changing you know… and sure it may have been for Elena, but if she kept pressing him to change (to be the "better man") because of her she should be drained and forgotten already! I mean… I believe that a relationship should be about loving each other despite our flaws, and if we want to change (for good) for that person it should be for them, not because of them. Does that make sense?

Anyways, my ramblings are over.

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

-gasps-

Since I had such a warm welcoming to this story I decided to continue it. Now I want to thank Miss Ruby La Rue for her amazing review of my story. Miss La Rue, you'll be happy to see something you wrote to me in this chapter. Hope you like it.

I continued this story for five special people (scythe195, ruby la rue, AwesomeXme, NaeNae1495 and TopazEyes137) I hope you all enjoy Damon's take on things. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

"Be the better man," her words kept ringing in his head as he ran in the direction his brother was. _The Better Man?_ **SERIOUSLY?** Didn't she know he was a sexy, psychotic vampire who liked to kill? No scratch that… he loved it! It was in his nature! But she wanted to him to be a better man and damn it because he loved her so damn much and wanted to protect her he stayed around. She wanted him to be someone he was not, she didn't want him. She wanted a better man. That wasn't him.

Suddenly his phone began to ring and when he pulled it out he expected it to be Elena, but when he saw Bonnie's name pop up he had to answer. _She _never called _him_.

"Little witch… right now isn't a good time," he said as a greeting and then a brilliant thought hit him. They could use a witch who liked to make the blood vessels in your brain pop so he proposed something to her, "but if you're willing to come fight some werewolves who have been torturing Blondie, I'd be more than happy to see those judgy little eyes as you help me kill them," he finished knowing she'd come to help her friend. Within seconds she was demanding their location and he was actually surprised she'd come. They were vampires after all.

After hanging up, his thoughts were cast aside when he heard Stefan and the Jules bitch talking and he slowed his run as he came upon where they were. As always Stefan didn't want to kill anyone, while Damon was ready to rip this girl apart. _To kill someone._ To be who he was because damn it, he was not the better man.

"My brother the peace maker," Damon said as he sauntered in to the picture. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm going to let him try it his way before I resort to my way which is much bloodier. So give us Caroline," he taunted and within seconds the fight he was sure he'd win was against them. There was men coming from the woods with stakes and a fire gun. _Well fuck_, he thought. Soon enough they were fighting and for a moment he thought they were actually going to win.

He ripped one of the dogs heart out after he lunged at him, and killing another weak bastard who thought could take him **HIM **on when there wasn't a full moon. But suddenly he was on his back with a guy with eyes full of vengeance holding a stake in his hand. Stefan was also losing his fight to a man who had him held down with the same weapon, and Blondie, the reason they were in this predicament, was being held against the RV by Jules when suddenly he heard a few groans coming from around him as every single werewolf besides Tyler fell to their knees crying out in pain.

Damon stood up and looked over to where Bonnie was making her way on to the clearing with her hands out looking specifically at Jules who was crying out hardest. She was making the bitch suffer. _Good little witch_ Damon thought as he looked at the young witch in awe. Her blood was smoldering with power and he craved it but if there was one thing he knew was that Bonnie knew him, saw him as the monster he was but she stayed around. They weren't good, although he tried, he saved her friend didn't he? But she never wanted to be his friend. But here she was saving him. _No_, he told himself as Stefan, Caroline and him made their way to her and the caramel skinned beauty hugged the Blonde vampire. _She did it for her. _

"Let's get out of here," he told them ready to go home and shower. He looked over at Bonnie and when her green eyes met his he gave her a small thank you gesture by nodding at her and he felt trust. _Gratitude to the judgy little thing_. As he began to make his way out of the war zone he heard Tyler's voice call out to Bonnie and he wanted to go over to her side and stop her from doing anything stupid but when he saw her cast the teenage wolf against the RV he couldn't help but stand aside and stare at her in her element.

When Bonnie called Tyler a filthy dog Damon chuckled earning a glare from Stefan. "What? It was funny," he told him nonchalantly as they saw the witch take out her anger and betrayal on the young Lockwood. He continued to say he was sorry, that he didn't know who to trust and blah blah blah. Damon was sick of it and before he could go snap his neck and spare himself the headache, Bonnie made the wolf fall to the ground passing out from the pain of her fun little headaches.

He walked over to where she stood and rubbed her upper arms and leaned in "I knew you were a sadistic little witch." He fully expected her to shrug him off, but when she leaned _into_ his arms and whispered something about not knowing she could do that he was rendered speechless. Bonnie Bennett, _vampire hating Bennett_, more specifically _Damon Salvatore hating Bennett_ leaned into him! _Well I'll be damned_, he thought with a smirk as his hold tightened on her.

And to damn himself even more he decided he missed her aneurysms and said "A wise woman once said that worry and anger fuel a witch's power." It justified her sudden power display with Tyler but when she said nothing in return not even pain to remind him of what an asshole he was he just held her to him even tighter, to assure himself that this was not some sort of masochistic dream.

Both he and Stefan placed the girls they held in their arms in her back seat and Damon took the wheel every once in a while casting his gaze on the rear view mirror to check on Bonnie. Hell, who was he kidding, to check _out _Bonnie. After all, she was glowing. She was fucking beautiful and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and run away from being the better man. But Damon knew that the only reason Bonnie saved them tonight was because of Elena, because of Caroline, not because she saw something in him. _Not because of him_, so when the pulled up to Caroline's house and Stefan took blondie to her door Damon pulled Bonnie aside.

"I know you saved us for Elena, but what you did tonight-" he started but when she cast her eyes away from his he almost demanded she look him in the eyes when he spoke to her. But when she spoke to him, he was left speechless once again.

"What I did tonight has nothing to do with Elena. I did it to save my friends Damon," she whispered and looked up to meet his gaze. He actually believed her words, she considered him a friend? "When you asked me at the hospital if you gave Caroline your blood if we'd be good I knew I didn't have say yes because you would do it for Elena. You didn't want to be good with me; you wanted to be that good guy in her eyes. I don't need you to be a good guy, I need you to be straight with me and we'll be good. You've been yourself. This isn't about bad versus good. This is about my friends and my enemies. You're my friend right now Damon and I'll be damned if a bunch of dogs kill you," she whispered making him smirk at her use of dogs to refer to the pack of werewolves. If his heart was beating it would have stopped when he saw the sexy sarcastic smirk that graced her full lips. "Maybe you're right. I might be a little sadistic, because if you died who would I torture with my little headaches?" she teased as she turned around and sashayed towards Caroline's house leaving him behind pondering her words.

_I don't need you to be a good guy, I need you to be straight with me and we'll be good. _And the need to prove to her that he really wasn't good overwhelmed him and before anything else he was in front of her staring her down.

"I'm not good," he grounded out.

"I know that," she whispered as he felt her eyes probe his being.

"It's my fault your grams is dead," he countered knowing that would be the needle to break the camel's back. It was his fault thousands of people were dead, but right now the only person he regretted killing was the old hag because when she died so did the spark of defiance he use to see in Bonnie's eyes.

"And I'll never forget that but Damon," she whispered as she looked back to meet his gaze with a small glint of that defiance he was just grieving show itself. When her hand found his arm, and the warmth that radiated off of her met his cold dead self he found himself needing her close. "Sometimes who you are now matters more than who you were then." With that she left his side and made her way inside leaving him searching for answers. He just stood on Caroline's porch with a conflicted look on his face and a torn heart. She doesn't need him to be a better man and the sudden realization that _he could be him _for _her _made him _want _to be good for _her_. For Bonnie he could be good, or at least as good as he knew how to be.

"Lets go brother," he hears Stefan call to him and for once he does what is asked of him. The two Salvatore brothers walk side by side deep in thought regarding their witch.

* * *

**A/N:**

Depending on the feedback I get after this chapter I may continue it to give Stefan/Caroline/Tyler's POV all in one chapter. I do have a story in the back burner that I should be working on, but since I decided to be generous to ya'll I gave you Damon's side. How was it?

As I was writing this I was thinking of future chapters, but depending on next week's episode I may continue this, or I may not. So add it to your favs (lol) and please review I love reviews _**ALMOST **_as much as I like seeing Damon's in the shower (I mean who else sighed like I did when we saw him in the shower… shirtless… perfect… *sigh* uuummm… where was I?) Okay… so maybe I like seeing Damon shirtless more… but reviews are my 2nd favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing Tyler to Jules was a no brainer if it meant saving Caroline. Stefan had promised he'd protect the new vampire against anything and he'd be damned if she was tortured because of Damon's mistake. As Stefan now stood before the woman who held his friend captive he knew Damon would show up any minute. When he did Stefan felt that they would be able to get Caroline out of there easily but when Jules whistled, bringing out a group of men, he wasn't so certain.

When one of the guys with the fire gun came at him he ran around him and used him as a shield against the three other men. When the three guys weren't trying to attack him he snapped the guy's neck that held the fire gun. Without notice a steak was shot his way but he caught it and threw it back at the guy who held the steak thrower and hit him on the neck, killing him on the spot. When he went to turn around he felt the pain that came with being stabbed in the back.

Stefan felt that they would be finished here and now but suddenly he heard a few groans coming from around him as every single werewolf besides Tyler fell to their knees crying out in pain. When he looked around he saw Bonnie coming in and he was never so relieved to see the green eyed woman. Once the men were passed out Caroline, Damon and Stefan made their way to Bonnie's side. He was grateful that she came to their rescue and when she lunged herself in Caroline's arms he knew that it meant more to Caroline than it could ever mean to him.

Although small, the nod shared between his older brother and their witch, gave way to an understanding between the two. He always thought that the passion, although centered on abhorrence, was a passion that could break the line between love and hate; but with Damon's illusion of love for his girlfriend and Bonnie's grief over her grandmother that seemed unlikely. But now as they all stood together after helping defeat a common enemy, he could see a different future for them with Bonnie and Damon on the same page.

When Tyler call for Bonnie was heard, he knew this wouldn't end well. Although the young werewolf was in the middle of this, in his eyes he chose what side he was on when he did nothing to save Caroline.

"Bonnie stop!" he called out as Bonnie made her way to the young lycanthrope but his protests were made in vain; she was on a mission. As the three vampires saw the young witch throw her friend against the RV, calling him a "filthy dog" and having to scowl at his brother for chuckling during such a dire situation, Stefan could only stand back and do nothing. Of course he found it funny as well but he couldn't find it in him to laugh knowing that they just started a war with the werewolves.

When Tyler was speaking at Caroline Stefan went over to the blond and held her against him since she was practically shaking with anger, sadness, betrayal, and so much more. He would be here for her if it was the last thing he did. When Bonnie made Tyler pass out Stefan was surprised to see Damon go over to Bonnie and comfort her and what he saw made him question the hatred he always believed was shared between the two. He, of course, said nothing; only hold the sobbing vampire in his arms as they made their way to Bonnie's car.

Once at Caroline's house, Stefan took Caroline and walked her to her door, hoping to give the two time to talk, while he spoke to Caroline himself regarding the events of that night.

"Is your mom home?" he asked her as she took out her keys and began to open the door.

"No. She's at work," she told him as she got the door opened and took a step inside.

"We can stay if you'd like," he told her knowing that with Bonnie, Caroline would be fine.

"Bonnie is staying, I'll be fine Stefan," she whispered noticeably tired with a forced smile on her face.

"You don't have to pretend with me," he told her as he leaned in on the doorsill. "Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight."

She looked away and then back at him with a tired sad look in her eyes that just broke Stefan. He wished he could take all her hurt away. Make her human again. Have her worrying about Matt and prom or whatever it was that Caroline would worry about before but when she shrugged and her eyes got watery he knew this was their reality and there was only so much he could do.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore Stefan. I can handle myself," she lied to him and to herself. Because although he knew she could handle herself he wanted to be able to protect her and the girly Caroline that shouldn't have ceased to exist. When she turned to walk inside he caught the end of Bonnie's serious speech to his older brother. _This is about my friends and my enemies. You're my friend right now Damon and I'll be damned if a bunch of dogs kill you. _

When Bonnie turned around and came towards the house all Stefan could do was smile at her. His friend. He mouthed _Thank You_ in her direction hoping she understood he was thanking her for everything tonight, but mostly for his brother. When she passed his side giving his hand a gentle squeeze he felt a kinship with the young witch since she knew that although Damon was how he was he was still his brother and he cared for him. And deep down Stefan hoped that she cared for him too. Damon was dangerous, vengeful being who Stefan loved because he was his brother. He was also someone who was not right after father and Katherine, not that he was making any excuses for him but he deserved to be cared for. Seeing the conflict in his brother's face after Bonnie's small speech Stefan knew he could do nothing to stop the impending confrontation he was sure Damon would start.

"I'm not good," his brother seethed once he made his way to stand in front of Bonnie in a blink of an eye.

"I know that," she whispered back.

"It's my fault your grams is dead," he provoked causing Stefan to clench his jaw. _Was Damon trying to get himself killed?_ Stefan thought knowing that Sheila's memory was a sensitive subject for Bonnie.

"And I'll never forget that but Damon," she whispered surprising Stefan when she reached out to grab Damon's hand. "Sometimes who you are now matters more than who you were then." She didn't know it, but her words called out to him as well. He was trying to make up for all the killings he caused throughout his years but somehow, hearing Bonnie; a witch who hated _what_ he was, yet found it in her to forget the past, made him realize that his past was just that. He could be a man worthy of the life he created here alongside Elena. With his friends and family. Alongside this witch.

Once Bonnie was inside the house he let Damon soak in the words that Bonnie just told him and then he called out to him.

"Let's go brother," Stefan called out to him hoping Damon wouldn't go on a murderous rampage. And for once, Damon didn't give him a smart ass retort, didn't do the opposite; he actually came and both brother's walked back towards the boarding house in silence.

"Who would have thought the little witch came to save us," Damon said more to himself than in conversation.

"Maybe we're growing on her," Stefan theorized.

"I know I am. Who could resist me for so long? After all, I am the charming sexier brother," Damon teased.

"Not the fastest, come on… I'll race you home," and before he could say _go_ Damon was already off. Stefan shook his head and when they made it home Damon was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Charming Sexy and Fast," Damon said as they made their way inside. "No wonder the witch saved us tonight."

Stefan shook his head and made his way to his room.

"Do you think she could really just forgive me like that?" Damon questioned as he was serving himself some burbon.

"I think she see's this is more than witch's and vampire's and Elena's safety. She said it herself. This is about her friends and enemies. Try to stay on her good side will you?" Stefan asked as he finally walked away but not before he heard his brother's last words.

"That's all I've been trying to do brother. Be on the witch's good side," with that Stefan left Damon alone and found solace in his journal depicting the events of the night, not of the war but the beginning of an alliance between his brother and their witch.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I couldn't help myself… here is Stefan's POV. I hope I didn't butcher him! –hides behind rock – So depending on the episode from now on, I will write additional chapters to this. I will try to interconnect them, but we'll see how it goes. I can't wait for tomorrow night! AGH! I hate that there is so little Bonnie in these episodes. Hopefully we get more. && I am liking Tyler less and less. Hopefully he's not an asshole like he seems to be in the upcoming episode.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again.  
I feel so much love from my fellow Bamon fans!  
I am doing this FOR YOU!  
-hugs you all-  
So... I decided to continue my story.  
But it will go AU after this, I may add things from the coming episodes.  
(Wait for my rant on tonight's episode at the bottom of the page)  
So Jeremy kissed Bonnie like she did in the show.  
Instead of calling, Bonnie goes to talk to Damon about what she found out from Luka which is when she walks in to see all the wolves surrounding a tied up Damon.  
(My oh my… I would give an arm and a leg to have Damon tied up for a night. Torturing him is not what I would have in mind LOL… but I digress)  
She's on a power kick which is why she is a little… cold hearted in this chapter.  
Please _PLEASE_ **PLEASE** let me know if Bonnie is too out of character. I don't want to butcher her in any of my stories.

* * *

"Kind of ironic … you having me tied up like this. Sort of like déjà vu. I'll tell you how this will go. You will torture me. I won't tell you what you want to know. You'll rip my heart out and set me on fire. Only last time, it was your buddy Mason who was sitting in the chair," Bonnie heard Damon taunt the people surrounding him as she entered the study.

"You should all just let him go and leave town," Bonnie told them as she lit up the candles that surrounded the room. She would need all the energy she could use in order to survive 5 angry wolves.

"You remember Bonnie, she gave you those fun little headaches that made you pass out a few nights ago. Don't worry, she won't go that easy on you after she finds out you sent Brady and Tyler after her best friend. Tell them Bonnie. How you would die for Elena," Damon told them as he snapped the chains that were on him and when one of the men tried to fasten it again Bonnie threw him across the room into a sword, killing him on the spot. "I guess kill for Elena too. I knew you had it in you little witch," Damon teased as he began to pull on the collar on his neck but it wouldn't come off.

"We don't have anything against you witch, we just came for the moonstone," the woman told her and all Bonnie did was raise her eyebrow.

"You should leave now," Bonnie told her dangerously as she straightened her shoulders.

"I will kill you if I have to," the woman told her and Bonnie smirked.

"You hear that judgy? That sounded like a threat," Damon instigated as another man went at him but this time he had enough strength to reach out and take the man's heart out. "Bad dog… heel," the vampire grunted when the other guy tried to get him but Bonnie placed a restrictive spell on the rest of the werewolves.

"I'm going to tell you again," Bonnie told the woman who now stood before her. "You are going to leave. NOW."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed and when Bonnie turned around she saw Elijah standing there.

"Infamous Bonnie Bennett, Emily would be so proud of you. But you have much to learn. Allow me to teach you," he said as he came around at the remaining two men and ripped their hearts out.

"Not to original seeing as Damon did that and he's weak from the vervain," she told the older vampire as she held her spell on Jules keeping her from running away.

"I am not weak," Damon countered from where he was tied up.

"Says the vampire tied to the chair with wooden collar around his neck," Elijah taunted as he snapped Jules neck, killing her on the spot. He went over and broke the rest of the chains and the collar right off of Damon. _As if they were made out of plastic_. "I believe this is the third time Salvatore, don't forget that I promised I'd keep Elena's loved ones safe but this is taking it a bit far," Elijah told him as he got everything off of Damon, looked over at Bonnie and in a flash was standing in front of her.

"You and I…. we'd be a force to be reckoned with but you wish to be Damon's little pet," the older vampire said as he stroked the side of her face causing Bonnie to become rigid in posture. Damon wasn't one to see someone else touch what was rightfully _his_. She was his salvation from a brink of insanity, and he wasn't going to lose her to an original so he was at her side grabbing Elijah forearm pulling it away from Bonnie's face.

"Okay. We get it. You're faster, stronger, cooler than me. Nobody like's a show-off. You can leave now," Damon forced out as he shoved Elijah's arm away from Bonnie. Elijah looked straight at Damon with a smirk on his lips and then back over at Bonnie.

"A Bennett witch and a Salvatore. We both know that won't work, spare her the pain Damon," Elijah said and then he was gone. Leaving both Damon and Bonnie speechless. With Damon's sudden falter in his stance Bonnie's arm was around his waist instantly and helping him over to a seat.

"Call Stefan right now," she practically growled as she made her way away from him and towards the kitchen while he took out his cell phone dialing his brother's number. He kept his ear on Bonnie's movements in the kitchen as he had a brief conversation with his brother. He was pleasantly surprised to find his little witch bring his a bag of blood. His eyes roamed freely over her body and up to her eyes when she was before him offering him the bag.

"I died and went to heaven," he teased her as he took the bag from her.

She rolled her eyes and asked "what did Stefan say? Is Elena okay?"

"They're both fine. The mutt had a change of heart," he told her. "He helped Stefan kill Brady and now they're just relaxing."

She let out a noticeable breath of air she had been holding. She slumped down next to Damon as he drank from the bag. He began to think of the werewolves and how their chapter had ended. _Finally_, he thought and then that thought brought a smirk to his face.

"I was always more of a cat person," Damon teased which caused Bonnie to let out laughter that filled the silence filled living room. He looked over at the Bennett witch and smiled at her taking her in and the sudden overwhelming smell that was Jeremy Gilbert filled him and as he leaned over to confirm his suspicions he caught the young Gilbert's smell all over her.

"You reek of Gilbert," he growled out trying not to drag her upstairs to his bed and _make_ her smell of _him_. At his words the young woman stiffened and stood up.

"I came to tell you what I learned from Luka, but I can just wait until Stefan returns and you get yourself together-" but he didn't allow her to get away from him as he was in front of her in an instant holding on to her upper arms tightly.

"Why do you reek of Jeremy?" he snarled out.

"Get your hands off of me Damon," she said in a deadly whisper as she wrenched herself away from his hold and walked around him. He just stood there as she walked away from him and he knew the only way she would talk to him; _listen_ to him was if he was honest with her; _vulnerable_.

"You've been the first one to consider me a friend. I'm Stefan's brother; Elena cares for me only because of that and anyone else I'd compel to be anything else," he heard her turn around to face him and he just slumped his shoulders and let the switch turn on completely and the emotions; _all_ the damned emotions came on full force. "I never wanted this life without Katherine in the first place Bonnie. I didn't want to be this monster without her but I am what I am. You take me for what I am. You know I'm not good and that if I mess up now you'll set me on fire. You are here despite of my past and although I've hurt you and those around you… you're here," he finished and he felt weak for admitting this to her. "Nothing has ever meant more to me than seeing you walking in to the study tonight."

"You're trying to save Elena. You're trying to keep all of us safe from Elijah, Klaus, anyone who comes here with intentions to harm us, how does that make you a monster now? I told you before Damon who you were then doesn't matter. But your actions now are what defines you," she whispered to him as she came up behind him and placed her hand over his shoulder.

"I've been using Andi like I used Caroline," he whispered readying himself for the impending headache. But it never came, her hand only fell away from his shoulder and she retreated from him. "That's what makes me a monster now," he told her as he turned around to face her judgy eyes but was surprised to see hurt and sympathy instead.

The inner turmoil that Bonnie was experiencing was beyond anything she could comprehend but she knew one thing; the need to make him suffer wasn't there because she saw the guilt he was feeling. She felt the feelings he was feeling and she was shocked. She didn't have words for him so she did the only thing she could think of; she hugged him. He was stiff for an instant and his arms went around her and held her close and rubbed her back.

"I don't deserve this Bonnie," he told her and she began to pull away with her arms still around his shoulders.

"He kissed me tonight," she whispered and he was confused for all but a second.

_Jeremy kissed her_, he thought and anger flushed his being realizing why she smelled of him.

"I'll kill him," he snarled out as she tried to move away from her but her hands on his face and her soft green eyes trained on his blue one it was almost as if _she_ was compelling _him_.

"Damon, I don't know what this is. I don't understand it and I'm done fighting it but you can't act like this," she told him as she backed away from him but his arm snaked its way around her waist and smirked down at his witch. The anger was replaced with something he hadn't felt around anyone else before. _Hope_.

"So you feel it too huh?" he asked her as his eyes were now full of mirth and affection.

"Well seeing as I have to be protecting you all the time…" she teased with a small smirk on her gorgeous face.

"I'm not complaining… you look so damn sexy when you go all powerful witch goddess on me," he whispered in her ear as he just held her in his arms. After a while of just being in each other's arms she sighed.

"You know Elijah is right, right?" she asked him.

"You would not be better off with him Bonnie, you cannot honestly believe that?" he asked astonished.

"You're full of yourself Salvatore," Bonnie said as she hit him on the shoulder. "I meant… you and I… we wouldn't work."

"We seem to be working right now," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her stripping away any other doubts Bonnie Bennett had regarding their future. She just enjoyed him right here, right now.

* * *

**A/N:**

So? Can you please tell me if I portrayed Bonnie correctly?  
So on to my rant….  
-clears her throat-  
**OH MY GOD!**  
They **killed** him… and then they **killed** him _**again**_… and then Jonas was all warlock like and stripped Bonnie of her powers and AGH! && then Katherine's evil amazing self is all "I tricked you" Yeah… big surprise there right?

God I **love** that woman.

When Elena stabbed herself I hoped she killed herself. Yes… for a moment I wished she died instantly. Does that make me an evil person? Perhaps. But I also knew Stefan would come to the rescue… but then when she stabbed Elijah I was literally screaming obscenities to the TV and my mom and dad are like "maybe you shouldn't watch that anymore" and I was like "you just don't understand"  
I don't understand myself at times either. Don't judge me please… LOL

Anyways, rant over. I can't wait till next week. I will add a chapter about tonight's episode next. Of course, it will be different but somewhat similar. I can't wait! I'm already working on it in my head!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so… can we say intense?  
I loved tonight's episode!  
So I have made up my mind.  
I don't like Beremy.  
Nope. I just want Bamon darn it!  
As usual I don't own any of the characters. I don't own the show.

* * *

Seeing Katherine get out of the shower nearly had him undone. After killing Elijah and then having to have Elena stab herself in order to kill him again because apparently Jonathan Gilbert kept the journal on how to kill an original hidden and Damon didn't know that the number one rule was to keep the stake in place, well he was exhausted. He had a lot on his mind starting with Bonnie and ending with Bonnie. Of course, all he wanted was a hot shower and Andi to sip from but now he had to deal with having Katherine out of the tomb and finding a way to kill Klaus before he came for Elena. Bonnie was ever present in his mind after that earth shattering kiss they shared in his living room but he couldn't even think about their- whatever they were sharing. He had to be the hero and keep his cool.

"So how about that robe?" Katherine teased as she stood before him naked. He was confused, aroused and angry. He licked his lips trying to come up with something witty to say but he was left speechless.

He was saved by someone at the door though and he ran out of his room before he made a fool of himself like last time. He could still remember each word; _the truth is, I never loved you. It was always Stefan. _He came up to the door to see a tear streaked Bonnie with Jeremy on her heel.

"Where's Stefan?" the young Gilbert asked as Bonnie and Jeremy made their way inside his home. All else was forgotten as he saw Bonnie's shoulder shaking and soft sobs leaving her lips. Bonnie who had been ignoring his phone calls and avoiding him altogether. Bonnie who even though was a wreck for obvious reasons still looked beautiful.

"What happened?" he asked as he made his way in front of Bonnie holding her in place and a louder sob left her lips.

"Jonas took her powers," Jeremy answered for her as Damon still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie?" came Elena's voice down the hall as the doppelganger and his brother made their way towards them.

Bonnie wrenched herself from his grasp and made her way to her best friend and broke down. Stefan looked over at Jeremy who went on to tell how they were practicing spells at his house and that Jonas came out of nowhere and asked about what Bonnie had found out then took away her powers.

"We have an added layer of problems to my little witch being powerless," Damon said as he didn't take his eyes off of Bonnie's back.

"Miss me Stefan?" came Katherine's voice from the stairs.

Bonnie straightened up, Jeremy ran to Bonnie's side, Elena crept to Stefan's side and Damon just stood his ground.

"Really Katherine? You always have to make an entrance?" Damon said as he rolled his eyes and he noticed that Katherine had her eyes trained on Bonnie.

"A Bennett witch is needed for the sacrifice, you would think Jonas Martin would have kept you useful for Klaus," Katherine said as she came down the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later Elena," Bonnie said as she walked around Damon not granting him connection to her green eyes. Jeremy walked behind her and Damon wanted to ring the kids neck. Who did he think he was? He wasn't in Bonnie's league!

"Sweet on my witch Damon?" Katherine teased and he was so quick at hauling her against the nearest wall.

"Bonnie is mine Katherine, you had your Emily back in 1864 but Bonnie isn't Emily," he growled out.

"Of course she isn't. She was destined to be the most powerful witch from the Bennett line. Why do you think I've kept her hidden?" Katherine asked as she pushed him off of her and walked around the room.

"What does this have to do with Bonnie?" Stefan asked causing Katherine to look over at his younger brother.

"Not everything revolves around Elena Stefan," Katherine taunted. "Even if she does look exactly like me."

"I want you out of here," Elena demanded making Katherine laugh.

"You need me. You all need me. How will you know what Klaus looks like?" she taunted making Damon's fist clench as he turned around and punched a wall.

"Don't pout Damon," Katherine singed making him walk out of the house.

How is Bonnie involved! he asked himself as he stepped out into the Boarding House porch and took in a breath of fresh air.

"Do you believe her?" came Stefan's voice from behind him.

"Its Bonnie. I can't chance it," Damon said forgetting his brother didn't know about what he and the witch shared.

"Since when did Bonnie matter to you?" Stefan asked curiously and when Damon didn't answer he walked back inside to grab Elena and take her home.

_When did Bonnie start mattering?_ he asked himself as he looked out onto the moon realizing that he had always cared for the young witch. He had promised Emily he would take care of her line but somewhere along the way Bonnie was no longer part of Emily's lineage. She was his to protect. She was his.

* * *

**Time for my weekly rant.**  
Martin's dead? CHECK! (Hallelujah!)  
Bonnie has her powers? CHECK! (Thank you Jesus! && Jonas… at least he did something right!)  
Stefan and Damon looked oh so good being oh so deceiving? CHECK! (Where do I begin my worship?)  
Matt and Caroline? Well it happened… so … whatever  
Bonnie was the damsel in distress TWICE! And she was saved both times by hotties! (sure they are taken but since I ship Bonnie with almost all the Mystic Falls men I was ecstatic! I made a brief fanfic of Matt and Bonnie… I know… a little out there but hey… I am totally not canon when it comes to this show)


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV  
Damon was confused, frustrated but over all angry. Katherine was living with them, they needed her as much as it pained him to admit and although Klaus and the impending doom was before them, the only prevalent thought on his mind was Bonnie. Judgey wormed her way into his thoughts and knowing that she was vulnerable now without her powers made him want to haul her into the Boarding House and never let her go. Of course, that wouldn't go over well with his little brother or Elena, much less the witch herself. So instead here he was, outside her house in crow form. Keeping an eye on her which backfired on him when he was surprised and angered to see Jeremy pick her up. Jealousy flared up inside him and it took all the self control he could muster to not go in and snap the kids neck. Again.

"Stefan called, he wants to meet with me before school. So drive fast. He says it's about Damon's girlfriend," he heard Bonnie tell the young Gilbert. He should be appalled that Bonnie thought Katherine was his girlfriend. Sure, he spent 145 years looking for the bitch, only to find out she was out and about. _Oh and that she only ever loved Stefan_. That kind of rips apart any chance at a future relationship. But instead of being appalled he was satisfied. _Is that jealousy in her voice?_ he contemplated as he flew off from the tree and towards the Boarding house. _Jealous witch_. Now _that_… that he could work with he thought with a smirk as he was in his room thinking about his next move.

BPOV  
Bonnie was putting away her books with Jeremy at her side. He was her constant and she needed his support even if she was doing it selfishly. He deserved to be with someone who would eventually feel the same way. And Bonnie knew she could never be that girl. Damon being constantly on her mind made sure of that so when Stefan announced that Katherine was going to be living with them she felt devastated, a feeling of unexplained jealousy washing over her.

"Just be careful okay? She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena," Stefan told her.

"With Katherine still around we have to find a way to get your powers back," Jeremy said and she couldn't agree more.

"Listen, I want to be able to have the Martin's on our side. I want to figure out a way so that we can all work together now that Elijah is out of the picture," Stefan told her and she knew his plan wouldn't work.

"That's impossible," she stated as she shut her locker door. "They hate us."

"Bonnie, one of us could end up dead. Could you at least get them to have a civil conversation?" he asked her with his imploring eyes and the dread that came every time with the knowledge that one of them could end up dead made her give in.

"I'll try," she whispered and he walked away asking her to keep him posted.

"I have to get to class," she told him trying to dodge him as quickly as possible.

"I'll see you," Jeremy said leaning over to kiss her but she moved back with a scowl on her lips.

"Jeremy, I told you. We can't share that," she whispered and she saw the anger in his eyes and she felt horrible.

"Fine. Whatever," he grunted as he walked away leaving Bonnie tired and sad. She went to class but couldn't concentrate so she left after first period and made her way to the Martin's residence. Once Luka opened the door she didn't even bother to smile.

"Your father took away my powers Luka. The least you could do is have him talk with Stefan and I this afternoon. Please, for Greta. For what's worth fighting for, please show up with your dad this afternoon at the Grill," she told him and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I truly am," she heard him say and all Bonnie could do was walk away seeing as she had nothing else to say to him. "But we won't be making it. Just so you know," he called after her making her stop in her tracks.

"You want to get in touch with Elijah then I suggest you show up today," she called back using her final thread of hope in getting him and his father to show. His silence was answer enough. She knew they'd show up.

Once she was in her car, she pulled out her cell phone and sent Stefan a text message. _2pm The Grill. Hopefully they'll show._  
As she drove home thoughts of how this would end plagued her mind. Death filled each and every one of them making Bonnie feel useless now that she didn't have her powers.

_Thanks_ _Bonnie. We couldn't do this without you. Want to meet for a bite to eat?_ came Stefan's reply making her smile. He was a sweet man and she was glad he was in her life, but most importantly that he was in Elena's. She needed protection from everyone it seemed and if she could help, even in the slightest, she would because if she did nothing at all then she was truly useless. A Bennett woman, with or without her powers, was not useless. Stefan's constant friendship, even though rocky was something she cherished so she replied back. _As long as I'm not the meal and you're buying. : ) _She got to the point where she could joke this way with him, only him since Damon once really did bite into her.

She came to the parking lot of The Grill and grabbed her bag and headed inside spotting Stefan right away. She smiled over in his direction only to be blocked by Damon Salvatore's chest.  
"Hey judgey," he greeted but she side stepped him quickly, and although he could have stopped her he didn't and she appreciated that. She hated their speed.

"We had to meet you here since we have good news and bad news," Stefan said as she approached him with Damon on her heel.

"He had to be here?" she questioned and Stefan just gave her an apologetic look.

"Katherine wants you," Damon growled out as both Salvatore brothers were looming over her.

"What?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow. She had no idea what they were talking about. _Katherine hates me_, Bonnie thought as Stefan placed a hand on her lower back guiding her to a table.

"Katherine knows things about the Originals. We need her help and she is willing to help us," the younger Salvatore told her as he pulled out a seat for her and took a seat across from her.

"That's the good news," Damon said as he took a seat next to her with his arm draped behind her.

"She … We think she wants you for her own plan. Or for her own in general," Stefan told her making her fall speechless.

"And that's the bad news," Damon quipped as he grabbed a handful of peanuts and tossed them in his mouth.

"Why?" she managed to breathe out.

"Come on Bon, it's not like I'll let her get to you," Damon stated and by the look on his face he hadn't meant to say that.

"I'm not yours to take care of Salvatore," she snarled out as she looked over at Stefan.

DPOV  
Damon's anger once again flared up but lust was intermixed seeing Bonnie's defiance. She was a force to be reckoned with and she didn't even have powers to defend herself.

"We don't know what she wants but she made a few mentions of you belonging to her," Stefan told her and Damon saw her take in a deep breath. If she would only allow him to take care of her, this wouldn't be a problem. But no, she wasn't his to take care of, he though mimicking her words. One thing she didn't know was that she was his. He'd make sure of it. After a while he left his brother and Bonnie hoping to find something in the journals that will keep this war from starting at all. The only down side was being in Katherine's presence. He just wanted to kill her, but she was right. They did need her.

BPOV  
After Elena, Caroline, Jenna and Bonnie all got in Elena's car and drove off to The Grill Bonnie felt light hearted. She needed time with her best friends, time to herself but in the back of her mind, Damon lingered. She couldn't keep what she and the older Salvatore had a secret anymore. She was going to have to tell Elena and Stefan and then see what would happen between her and Damon. She knew in her mind that Damon was not a man to be trusted, but in her heart it was a different story. She had feelings for him. Feelings she didn't want to explain she just wanted to act on them but their history kept her from doing so. She needed to hate him, not want him.

Life just wasn't fair.

After seeing Caroline's performance and her reunite with Matt on stage made Bonnie want that. A relationship. Out in the open. Without judging eyes and the only person she could see herself with was Damon. She had been avoiding him, ignoring him at any chance she got because she didn't want to face this. Whatever this was but now she wanted to face it head on because no one ever had made her feel the passion that Damon made her feel.

So when she found Elena coming out of the bathroom and her best friend told her that she wouldn't go in the bathroom if she was her because Caroline and Matt were in there Bonnie broke out into a huge grin. Good for you Care! Bonnie thought and when Elena said that as long as they were both happy then she was happy.

This is it Bon, get it together she told herself as she took in a deep breath and followed Elena.

"Hey speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating Damon?" she asked bluntly hoping for the best but dreading the worst.

Elena stopped walking and turned around and faced her with a look of confusion and surprise.

"You're into Damon?" she asked her and Bonnie cringed.

"I know it's weird, but he's been… he's changed. I'm sure you've seen it. He's a different person. And I know it's for you, but these past few days have brought us closer and I … he makes me happy. I know it's weird but…" Bonnie was now babbling so she took in a deep breath and noticed a look of confusion on her friends face but she couldn't figure out what she was thinking. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Damon has been in love with Katherine for 145 years only to be screwed over. He's experienced more pain than any of us can imagine and he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you," Elena told her making Bonnie's dread filled heart full of hope.

"Really?" she asked Elena excited as she lunged in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yes really," Elena told her and they hugged for a minute and would have stayed that way if it wasn't for her phone going off. Once Elena answered Bonnie realized it was Stefan and she hoped for the first time that he would crash girls night along with Damon. Lost in her thoughts she almost missed when Mr. Martin entered the Grill with an angry look on his face. That made her go after him to find out what was wrong.

"Dr. Martin, you okay?" she asked him.

"Where is she?" he replied confusing her further.

"I don't understand," she retorted and began to take steps back when he approached her with an angry look on his face.

"My son is dead," he told her and she realized why he was here.

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there is another way," she told him as he stood in front of her. Looming over her and she felt scared.

"They killed Elijah. They killed Luka. And my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena," he told her and she saw vengeance in his eyes.

"Where is she!" he screamed at her as he made all the lights go out and windows and equipment begin to burst.

"Where is she!" he asked again.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her," she lied only to have the older man make all the lightbulbs shatter around causing the people inside to shriek in fear.

"No one is getting out of here until I have her," he threatened as he began to make the glasses on the bar break and fire burst on the table tops. Now all that was heard was the fear-filled shrieks of the customers in the Grill and the blaze of the fire.

"Please don't do this, PLEASE!" she implored as she grabbed at his arms but his hand shot out and pressed against her forehead and blackness surrounded her. The next thing she knew she was in Matt's arms and her name was being screamed by him.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"Oh my god," she muttered as she began to walk out with Matt.

Suddenly the scream that was distinct to Caroline was heard and Matt told her sorry as he let her go and walked back inside. She was hauled into the arms of Damon Salvatore and she couldn't begin to describe the relief that filled her when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against him for support.

"Miss me judgey?" he asked with his cocky smile but his eyes told her a different story. She saw worry there that made her heart skip a beat.

Once at Elena's house after placing Katherine's plan into play, Damon and Bonnie were sitting around the kitchen table while she had a cup of tea.

"I can't believe Luka is dead," she mumbled and Damon just scoffed.

"Good riddance, he almost freed Elijah. The only good thing that came from him was the fact that he took Katherine by surprise and staked her in the gut. The look on her face was priceless," Damon teased as his eyes were fixed intently on her.

"I'm sure the look on my face would have been priceless to you too Damon. Feeling useless and all," she said as she got up needing to be away from him right when Katherine who was pretending to be Elena came in alongside Stefan.

"Hey, everything go okay?" she asked Stefan as Katherine walked up the stairs.

"Let's go see," Stefan told her as he ran up the stairs with Bonnie right behind him. When the bathroom came into view Bonnie saw Katherine's face all bloody and Jonas body on the floor. She walked inside and kneeled down next to him. Remorse, guilt and sadness filled her. He was only doing this for this kids and now he was dead and she couldn't do anything to help. So instead she leaned over and began to close his eyes only to have him reach up and a surge of power filled her. Scared her enough that she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" she screamed hoping someone would stop him and suddenly she was against Katherine's side and Stefan snapped Jonas' neck. She was breathing heavily and the feeling of death surrounded her and she knew that her powers were back tenfold. She shrugged herself away from Katherine but she kept her arm wrapped around her waist and she came to stand before her. Her fingers skimmed down Bonnie's face and a warm look filled Katherine's eyes.

"You grew up to be a beautiful young woman Bonnie, Emily would have been proud," Katherine murmured and before she could say anything Katherine was pulled away from her and Damon was at her side.

"Come on, Elena's downstairs," he whispered in her ear and she followed him down.

Elena rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her making Bonnie's stubbornness falter and she choked back a sob. She would not cry in front of Katherine.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked as she paced the room while Bonnie gravitated towards Damon.

"She offered," Damon said as his eyes were trained on Bonnie.

After some pleasantries with Katherine, the old vampire's words stuck to her. We need you alive Elena, so I'm not a threat to you. If any of you are going to believe anything. Believe that. Bonnie didn't trust her, but she believed her. She could believe she won't harm Elena herself.

"Well I'll get Bonnie home now, don't wait up for me," Damon said as he placed his hand on Bonnie's lower back. As she passed Katherine's side she stopped and looked her in the eye. She may be an evil bitch but she did save their ass.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered before allowing Damon to guide her out to his mustang.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do," Damon told her once they reached his car.

"Look, I can take care of myself," she whispered as she slipped in to the passenger seat. He was in the driver's seat within seconds and wouldn't start the car.

"I…" he scowled and reached for her hand. "I worry about you," he struggled to get out.

"You have no reason to," she whispered as she played with the hem of her shirt without looking over at Damon.

"Are you kidding me?" he growled out as he reached over and caught her chin in his fingers. "The only witch that could have given you your powers back is dead. And if you don't think that's worth worrying about then you have a serious case of denial bon-bon," he teased but she could tell he was containing himself. He was truly angry.

"When he grabbed me, he gave me my powers back," she whispered and that left Damon speechless. "He gave me something else. He wants me to kill Klaus," she finished waiting for it all to sink in.

"I'm guessing he included a 'how to' book" Damon sarcastically added making her glare over at him.

"Yeah he did," she told him but didn't continue on to tell him how. She didn't understand fully, but she did know one thing. She may not be as strong as she should be to take down an Original. She was no Emily Bennett. She was just Bonnie, and she didn't know if that was enough.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop it. You have us, and I know that's not much comfort for you, but I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her once he started the car and drove her home. The drove in silence, and for once she wasn't uneasy around him. She felt safe, and she believed him. She felt protected. Once they reached her house he walked her to her door. Her father was gone on some business trip again, and she didn't want to be alone.

So with a deep breath she looked over her shoulder at Damon and said "Would you like to come in?" There was no regret when his eyes lit up, not with glee of triumph, but with what could be called hope. She hoped she was right when she told Elena that Damon had changed. She felt it deep within her and she couldn't double guess herself. She needed to learn to trust the man that was before her so with that she left the door open and stepped inside her home.

She heard the door close and his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long he would stay with her, or if he would run back to Katherine and as if he could hear her thoughts he spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered as he turned her around.

**A/N:**

I hope it wasn't bad.

So I switched up the Jeremy/Bonnie moments to be Damon and Bonnie.

I hope you all are enjoying this still.

I am on spring break so I will be working on this story, perhaps add an extra chapter before April 7! I can't wait till the new episode comes on! I mean we see Bonnie screaming, and Damon screaming. Could they be linked? What the heck man! I am just so excited for that episode to come on already! Anyways, enjoy and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

The events that followed Isobel's arrival from the sneaky way John was acting to the manipulation of Katherine who always seemed to hold the upper hand to the self inflicted death Isobel was compelled to do, all Bonnie could do was worry as she stood in front of her mirror fixing the last of her make-up for the school dance. Klaus, the original vampire who was after Elena, had made his first threat by compelling one of the girls at school to ask Elena to save him the last dance. Most would stay away from the dance, but this was a war that needed to be taken care of and the sooner done the better. So now, as she waited for Damon to pick her up she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror.

I _hope you're proud of the woman I've become grams, _she told her grandmother in her thoughts as she felt the magic surge through her. She knew what she had to do, she had to use the power she was granted with; what she born with to save everyone she loved. No one knew that if she used too much of her power that she would die. And she would be using all of it.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours Bonbon?" Damon's seductive voice called her out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. He stood against her bedroom doorsill with his hands crossed over his chest and that smirk that made her heart melt, showing her the sweeter side of him, a side she wished more people saw but he always had a façade for others to have a certain perception of him.

She walked over to him and played with the collar of his shirt, "I know I can kill Klaus Damon."

"But…." he trailed on willing her to continue with that focused look that sent chills down her spine.

"I'll need to use all the power I was able to harness Damon," she looked up at him with a sad smile on her lips. "There's a possibility… a 50/50 chance I'll die killing him" she finished in a whisper.

"You'd lay it all out on the line for Elena? No matter what?" he asked her easily but his eyes betrayed him. He was worried. He cared. _About her_.

"Klaus will be dead," she said as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his "and everyone I love will be safe. So yes… no matter what" she finished as she pulled him out of her room. She let go of his hand as she gathered her things and walked out of the house making her way to his vehicle.

"What about everyone I love?" he asked from behind her once they were closer to his vehicle. Before she knew it he had her trapped against the side of the mustang, his hands cupping her face, his eyes looking intensely into hers. "What about you Bonnie?"

Her heart skipped a beat, his words causing havoc with the battle going on within her. _He loves me_ she thought as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't given these powers to float feathers and give you aneurisms Damon. I have the ability to keep you safe, to keep Elena from being sacrificed. I will use them and you won't get the chance to try and stop me," she whispered as she pushed him away only to be pulled back to him roughly by her arm and into a crushing forceful kiss.

"I _love_ you Bonnie," he whispered "and I will find another way to defeat Klaus." He let her go and opened the passenger side door for her. She stayed there looking at the side of his face because the closed off Damon, the one that didn't show his emotions was back and it pained her to see him like this. So before she slipped inside his car she leaned up and pecked him on the lips "I love you too Damon, but it's the only way."

Once they were on their way to the school the ride was full with tension, silence that cut her deeper than anything else could. She stole a glance in his direction, only to see him jaw set firmly and his grip tightens around the steering wheel. She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated.

"You would do the same for me Damon. Elena would do the same for me. Why can't you understand that I need to do this?" she asked him as he was finding a spot to park. Once he did he turned off the car and got off without giving her a second glance. Such a drama queen, she thought with another eye roll. She was about to open the door when it popped open to reveal Damon standing there brooding like Stefan.

"Would you let me die for you?" he asked as he offered his hand to help her out. She raised her eyebrow as she looked him in the eyes. They both knew the answer to that so instead of answering she took his hand and got out of the vehicle. "That's what I thought," he said as he pulled her into a kiss that blew any coherent thoughts away. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him like it was the last time she would be seeing him. "You aren't going to die Bonnie," he told her once she needed to pull away for a breath of fresh air.

"Hey you two love birds, hurry up. We have to make a grand entrance!" Caroline exclaimed coming out of nowhere with Matt by her side. Bonnie smiled over at her two oldest friends and tugged Damon towards the gym entrance where they had more to face then simple dance moves.

Being taunted by someone they didn't know what he looked like set Bonnie's blood on fire. She wanted to kill him and get everything over with. So when Elena asked her to step outside with her to talk she looked over her shoulder at Damon and glared. If he told her I'll set him on fire she thought as she followed her best friend outside. Elena, with tears in her eyes asked her if it was true what Stefan overheard her and Damon talking about. She wanted to know why Damon told her she wasn't going to die.

"If the situation was reversed Lena, would you do it for me?" she asked her best friend and in the tears that flowed from Elena Bonnie knew that she understood. She would do the same for her but when she began shaking her head she knew that her stubborn best friend wasn't letting it go.

"It's not happening. I'll die before I let you die for me Bon," she whispered and pulled her into a tight hug.

"ELENA! BONNIE!" the two teenage girls heard their history professor call to them as he jogged up to where they stood. "Klaus has Jeremy! Come on! We have to get you inside" he told them and panic rose up inside her as they both followed behind him and into the side entrance of the building.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

Such beautiful creatures following my, well Alaric's every word. _So trusting_ he thought as they slowed down to a jog, Bonnie putting her arm out in front of Elena. He took his doppelganger in, such life that would soon set him free. Then took in the witch bitch who stood in the way of it.

"Where are you taking us!" Elena demanded as she and Bonnie were keeping up with him.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked as Elena realized something wasn't right.

_Such a pity you have to die_ he told the witch silently as he came to a stop turning around to face them.

"I just had to get away from that dance… The 60's? Ugh" he started shaking his head disgust portrayed in his features as he saw fear in Bonnie's and Elena's eyes. "Not my decade. Now the 20's! The style! The parties. The jazz…" he went on prowling in the direction of the two beauties.

"He's being compelled" he heard Elena whisper to Bonnie making him laugh.

"Nope! Try again!" he shouted as he inched closer to the two lovely women before him.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she took her place before Elena making him frustrated. _Such inane questions_. Couldn't he just rip her throat out already?

"Okay" he said with an eyeroll. "I'll give you a hint." He smirked as his eyes locked on Elena's "I. Am _**not**_ Alaric."

The confusion in Elena's eyes, followed by the realization of who he was; the little 'Klaus' that left her lips left him wanting more but he had a task to complete. So he turned his eyes on the witch and said "Surprise!"

Elena's heart was going crazy, he thought the young girl would faint if he didn't ease her concerns.

"Relax Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight," he drawled out and looked over at Bonnie so full of power ready to kill him. "but you are" he told her and ran right at her only to be repelled by an invisible force. Maddox did well; he protected this human body right. The little blow he took from Bonnie caused Alaric great pain but he was able to stand up only to see the two girls attempting to run away.

"Did I mention that I know a witch?" he taunted as he stood up coming at them once more. "You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that!" he exclaimed as he was thrown back a few yards into the glass display. Her power! She would be a great addition to his entourage too bad she had to die. Once he stood up he chuckled "Go ahead. Kill this body. I'll just get a new one" he told them as he saw them run away.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

He and Stefan fought off some kids off of Jeremy and they knew this was a distraction from Klaus.

"Go find the girls!" Stefan told him as Damon was half way down the hall. _Bonnie, you better be alive!_ He told her as he turned every which corner and when he finally saw her running with Elena beside her he could have sworn his dead heart stilled.

"What happened!" he exclaimed at the evident fear in the girls faces.

"It's Alaric… he's possessed by Klaus" Bonnie exclaimed rushing into his arms and as he held her he felt her shaking. She was after all just a young girl and she was terrified right now.

"Go find Stefan!" he told Elena as he rubbed Bonnie's back. "NOW!" he screamed when she wasn't moving.

Emily Bennett's words when she fooled him into believing Katherine was in the tomb snapped him into a plan. The power of illusion can fool even the most powerful beings.

"Are you ready to do anything to kill Klaus?" he asked as he cupped Bonnie's beautiful face. Such worry in her expressive emerald eyes and he needed to wipe that away. He needed to protect her and he knew that this spell would work in fooling Klaus.

After telling her his plan he decided not to tell Elena or Stefan so they would sell this to Klaus even more. So when Elena and Stefan came rushing in after Bonnie was off facing Klaus herself he blocked their way.

"Where is she!" Stefan exclaimed making Damon wonder just how much his little brother cared for his witch.

"She has to do what she has to do." he told them and let them both rush past him to where Bonnie was. He heard the doors shut and banging against them. _Probably Elena and Stefan attempting to open them and stop what was about to happen._ Elena's screams and Stefan's stifled sobs reminded him that Bonnie was in there pretending to die.

"BONNIE NO!" he heard Elena aguishly cry out and he made his way back to where they were hoping Klaus believed his little witch and the performance she put up.

When he entered the gym he was taken back by the sight before him. Bonnie looked so vulnerable. Broken. So dead and his heart dropped even though he knew that she wasn't really dead.

"Its too late. I'm sorry" he heard his brother tell Elena who was an emotional wreck. The only words out of her mouth were "No," and "Stefan Please," and all Damon wanted to do was shut her up. Instead he walked over to them and looked at his brother.

"Take her home. I'll deal with the body" he told him as Stefan went around Elena and picked her up.

"What do you mean deal with it?" she shrieked as she was being dragged away.

"Sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death," he explained going over to pick up the body of the woman he loved.

"THIS IS BONNIE!" Elena exclaimed trying to get him to see that he was being heartless.

Once they were both out Bonnie layed with her eyes open, lifeless. He remembered seeing Katherine's body like this when they got her out of the carriage that held her captive. Only this time, although he knew she would come back to life, it was tearing him up inside. He couldn't live without Bonnie and he knew then and there that if he had to hand over Elena to save Bonnie he would.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

"It's all my fault" she sobbed into Stefan's chest and all he did was hold closer. _She died for me. Everyone I love is willing to die for me._ She was all cried out from the events that took place only a few hours ago. Holding Bonnie's lifeless body against her tore her apart. _She was my sister. My best friend!_ With those thoughts she held the blanket tighter around her and when she heard the door slam shut her anger took over. She jumped out of Stefan's hold and stomped towards Damon who held a laptop in his hands.

"Calm down" he told her with that expressionless look she grew accustomed to when it came to everything else. But she wasn't going to be okay with it now. Not now!

"You knew didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power that she would die, didn't you?" she accused hoping he would prove her wrong. She needed him to prove him wrong. He placed the laptop down on the center table confusing her but not deflating her rage.

"Yes! Yes I knew" he told her as he crossed his arms across his chest sparking her outrage.

"Gah!" she cries out as she slaps him. Tears were blurring her vision as he begins to talk

"Bonnie had to die. We wouldn't be able to stop him until he knew she was dead! He had to believe it!" His blue eyes were searching hers; for understanding and forgiveness. "She's fine. A little spell to trick an original. Who would have thought he was so gullible? Works for us though huh?" he said with a grunt as he took a step back and began to walk out of the living room.

"Where is she?" Elena called out to him feeling like the worst person in the world. He was doing everything to protect her and here she was slapping him. _I asked him to be honest!_ she told herself justifying her actions but a piece of her was just grateful that Bonnie was alive.

"I have her stashed away for myself somewhere safe. I'm going back there now, so you stay here. Try not to do anything stupid" he told her as he walked out. Before he was out the door she called to him one last time.

"Thanks" she whispered before he walked out on her. She was surprised by Damon who turned back around, startling her when he was suddenly in front of her.

"If it comes down to you and Bonnie again… my choice will be easy," he told her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You only look like the woman I thought I loved. Bonnie is who I love now. Who makes my existence bearable by just _breathing_. I'll kill anyone before she is taken from me," with those parting words he walks out of the Salvatore Boarding house leaving her standing there with Stefan in the background.

As she stood there thinking of what she had to go through it only reaffirmed one thing. Bonnie would _not_ be dying for her. Her world had come apart at the thought of Bonnie's death but she wasn't the only one who would suffer if she passed away. She had to save her for Damon because he had someone who showed him what love truly is, someone who loved him back with equal force.

"Bonnie asked me earlier, if the situation was reversed. If I had the ability to save her if I would do it for her, she knows I would. I want to be able to save everyone I love," she whispered and then felt Stefan's arms circle her waist.

"No one will die Elena. We will all come out of this like we did after the tomb vampires wanted to attack the town. It will be fine," he whispered in her ear.

She turned back around and looked at the laptop Damon left on the coffee table. As she was about to ignore it she received a text message from Damon. _Open the damn thing already and skype with my witch because when I get to her she's all mine and you won't have time to talk to her. _

She turned in on and as soon as she did Bonnie was there; alive, beautiful. _There_.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed as she took a seat bringing the laptop to her lap, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Lena, I'm so so sorry! I didn't have time to tell you the plan. I wanted to tell you. I did but everything happened so fast," her best friend explained making her chuckle as she noticed Stefan making his way out of the room. She looked over at him and her heart filled with love. _I love you_ she mouthed in his direction making him smile. He told her he was going hunting and that he loved her too.

"I'm just glad you're alive," she whispered to her and they talked for about 15 more minutes.

"Sorry doppelganger, I told you once I got here she'd be all mine. Time's up. See you later," with one last goodbye with Bonnie the connection was cut off. She had never seen Damon look so happy as he did over the screen as he held on to Bonnie, a small pang hit her heart as she realized that this may be the first time Damon was genuinely happy with someone and he deserved it. We all deserve to be happy but with the impending sacrifice and Klaus in town Elena knew that life, love and second chances were worth fighting for.

So she made her way downstairs to where Elijah laid dead. He was the only one that knew what to do. Once she was kneeling at his side she pulled the dagger out of his chest and sat back and waited. They had other options, and they needed to find out what they were.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. It's coming along don't you think? I hope you all like it. Please review. I have to go online now to see the other episodes since I need to change up a few things. All the Delena will be Bamon. Have a problem with it? Sorry… this is my world… ;)


End file.
